


Fairy tales (don't always have a happy ending, do they)

by KIKarchived (Krystalicekitsu)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Gen, Melancholy, Partner Betrayal, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/KIKarchived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She did this for the future of mankind: a world without disease, without hunger, without death. A world without pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy tales (don't always have a happy ending, do they)

She rolled over, brushing dark brown bangs from her eyes with dainty graceful hand, watching him in silent wonder. This man… this one man, this Turk, had stolen her heart, an organ she had long thought dead. Asleep, the killing machine belonging to ShinRa was deceptively quiet, even peaceful. The usually quiet mouth was quirked in a very soft and small smile, brow smoothed. His hair -shorter than most but still longer than ShinRa Regulars- barely managed to brush the length of his jaw, stray strands floating with his breath.

She reached out a hand, sorely tempted to wake him up and confess everything, but something held her back. Worry over his reaction was the likely suspect, pity even possibly. Love was right out. She’d shed that a long time ago…. Hadn't she?

She shook her head and got up from the bed –carefully so as not to disturb him- and made her way to the door. It didn't matter, she concluded, as she slid the standard issue medical coat over her nakedness, scooping up her clothes on the way. Even if things between her and the Professor hadn't turned out the way they had, even if her position in the company hadn’t clashed with his as her bodyguard, even if the Certra themselves had come back from the grave to give their approval to the young couple….. what? What would have happened? Anything?

Her betrayal wouldn't help anything, and she firmly reminded herself that she did this for the future of mankind: a world without disease, without hunger, without death. A world without pain.

How ironic that the end of all suffering would be started with heartbreak.

She slid into and zipped up her dress, wandering down the hall to the front door as she slipped her shoes on. A hand came up to run through free flowing hair that reached well past her waist as she opened the door to the outside world.

The long ribbon she used to secure her hair was wrapped loosely around her neck, but came free after a gust of wind danced past. It was always like that here; turbulent, chaotic and uncertain. Kind of like her heart.

She looked up into the sky, that dull Nebilheim-grey, bustling with angry and angst-y storm clouds. How could something so harsh share the same name as those puffy white things synonymous with happy days?

She closed her eyes, content to let the small gusts caress her skin even as they caused her free hair to snap, bite and sting with the ferocity of a hundred fire ants. The wind felt so soothing, she wished, as always, that she had had enough courage to fulfill her dreams of flying. She could have been free from all this. _Oh, Vincent, if only I could fly for you…_

She opened her eyes as she felt something wet sliding down her cheek, yet the sky was as ever changing as it always was: threatening with no follow-through.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting some FFVII fic since I've now completely given up on the Pit. 
> 
> To save my sanity, though, I removed the song lyrics.
> 
> (Think _Big Girls Don't Cry_ while reading this if you really need the tears.)


End file.
